De idiotas
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: ok. Comprenderán si les digo que es del final de la primera temporada.


La bala rápida, incendiada y directa se estrelló causando un leve estruendo con aquel casco oscuro que ocultaba al gran terrorista que hacía su revolución. Una mirada expectante le observó con dolor y sorpresa, llena de odio y tristeza. La conmoción y sorpresa fue tal que no se la quería tragar aquel japonés dueño de la bala.

Abajo, de todas esas mentiras, escudos, de esa mascara, atrás de la venganza y el odio, se encontraba un chico de profunda y perdida mirada violeta que deslumbraba en cualquier lugar que se mirase. Esa persona debajo de las mascaras sintió su corazón doler con una punzada. Esa persona enfrente le miraba con odio y seguía apuntando con su arma.

Que injusto era el mundo… ¿cómo habían llegado a un punto como este? ¿Cómo se habían auto destruido ambos hasta el punto de olvidar toda la amistad que un día compartieron…? Claro, ajá, amistad… desde hace tiempo que aquel muchacho de increíble inteligencia y atractivo se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por cierto japonés no era solo de amistad. Lelouch, amaba a Kururugi Suzaku, Lelouch sólo vivía por su hermanita, Lelouch sufría en la oscuridad, en silencio Zero, por venganza, por odio. Pero ¿entonces qué con Lelouch…?

—¿No te habías dado cuenta…? — Una sonrisa socarrona y arrogante se dibujo en su rostro, en el de Zero. Pero Por dentro el verdadero chico se moría de tristeza y dolor, no quería sentir la mirada llena de odio sobre su ser. No, ya no más sufrimiento… él… Lelouch, era tan débil, solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y se escondía tras el valor de aquel personaje que había construido con el Geass, se ocultaba bajo la gran y oscura capa de Zero. Una voz suave, casi inaudible en un subconsciente susurraba "¿me odias…? No me odies, yo no quiero… yo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que estés a mi lado… no quiero verte sufrir… ¿será egoísmo? ¿Qué siento en verdad? Mi mente se llena de dudas ¿será que solo no quiero que me odies…?" Pero, el rostro se encontraba frío… calculador y lleno de burla…

—Sí. Pero no quise creerlo…—frunció el seño y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Malditas lágrimas las que amenazaban surcar dolidas sus mejillas.

—Mátame…—le miró retador, con una sonrisa altanera.

Las insolentes lágrimas, desobedecieron y bajaron con lentitud de sus ojos tremendamente llenos de odio. Resonando en una oscuridad mas profunda que la noche misma, y unas manos temblorosas se colocaron sobre el gatillo.

—¿Con quién hablo? ¿Zero o Lelouch? Tsk ya no tiene caso seguir. Acabaré aquí y ahora, lo sé todo "amigo"… se lo del geass- Abrió sus verdes ojos llenos de rabia y coraje.

—¡Vengaré la muerte de Euphie! — Estás palabras simples atravesaron el corazón. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron finas de los labios del castaño.

—¿T-tú…? ¿Estabas enamorado de Euphemia…?- susurró Lelouch. Inconscientemente un deje de tristeza y nostalgia se reveló en su voz— Eso… lo preguntó Lelouch.

—¿Si, algún problema con eso? —Las palabras fueron una daga filosa que atravesó el débil corazón de cristal, que al ser penetrado por el dolor filoso se volvió cristales preciosos flotando en su destrozada alma. —N-no… —sonrió de lado por lo bajo. El otro le miró peor. — Perdón si arruiné tu única oportunidad de ser feliz…- susurró entre cortado. En ese momento por mas que Zero trató de tomar el control no pudo y ahora con la mirada oculta entre el cabello Lelouch sufría tanto.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre Zero y Lelouch… si es que existe? —le miró con ira de reojo… aunque en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionado, al parecer no le importaba al de hermosos ojos violetas como le importaba él a sí mismo.

—Que Zero, solo vive por su objetivo, para venganza, para dominar y cambiar el mundo… pero Lelouch está enamorado de Suzaku, y que no sabe ni como hacer feliz a su hermana… Lelouch solo es un muchacho débil que se deja llevar por sus emociones. En mi opinión, es patético, jamás te dijo lo mucho que le importabas y ahora lo odias ¿no? Así que ahora se lamentará de esto para siempre. — Susurro mirándole fríamente a los ojos.

—Eso lo dijo Zero ¿verdad?

—…— No contestó— mátame de una jodida vez, Suzaku…

—No- Sonrió sínico. — Tengo mejores planes para ti…

—Así que planeas utilizarme… he…—se sintió culpable consigo mismo.

—Lelouch… Quiero que lo digas... —se sonrojó un poco y ocultó su mirada entre el cabello —dilo… di que me amas

—No permitiré que te burles de mi... —susurró dolido—Tú que me conoces, deberías saber que soy una persona orgullosa.

—Yo si te amo.

—amas a Euphemia

—Lo dije porque ¿Qué mas daba…? Dudo que tú me amaras y… quería saber si tú… sentías algo por mí y… si te ponías celoso yo hubiera sido tan feliz…

—…-Soltó a llorar con fuerza —¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ¡Si tanto me odias por haberla matado, pero afirmas que me amas, ¿no es suficiente daño?! ¡Deja de lastimarme!

—¡Tú me lastimaste más! —Gritó— ¡M-me mentiste! ¿Dime, usaste el Geass conmigo?

—Sí, lo hice porque te amo

—¡¿Cuál fue la puta orden!?

—Sobrevive…—susurró— pero debí haber pedido… "ámame" —susurró mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr de sus ojos y trata de contenerlas con las manos.

—No era necesario…— Se acercó y lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su cuello llorando un poco mientras -acariciaba los oscuros cabellos.

—Somos unos idiotas…

—Sí. Nunca olvides que te amo—pero que… mentira más grande había dicho. Unió sus labios en un beso tan deseado desde hace tanto. Tomó su cintura y le expresó un terrible amor tan profundo y herido. Se besaron como si no hubiera mañana y todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Suzaku jamás podría perdonar todas sus horribles mentiras… jamás. Con el corazón encogiéndose, sin confiar en el otro clavo en su cuello un dardo tranquilizante, Ya no estaba seguro si era otra mentira más o no… y a pesar de eso sabía que aunque eso fuera verdad, si buscaba la verdad de todo lo demás, sólo encontraría mas mentiras. Y como era un cobarde, tenía miedo, y mas miedo que a las mentiras, le tenía miedo a ser tan idiota como para seguir amando a ese otro idiota a pesar de todo. Si realmente debían estar juntos…solo en el futuro lo sabría.


End file.
